The taming of the Shrew
by theSnuffaluffigus
Summary: “So are you up for it?” he asked her challengingly. “Will you be my girlfriend?”
1. seduction 101

"Energy can not be created nor destroyed," Haley James mumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes and put her hands to her ears in attempt to block out all the noise_. Funny isn't this supposed to be a library, what happened to the observe silence rule?_ She quietly thought to herself, pushing physical theories out of her mind for a second. The library was _her_ territory in Tree Hill High, well here or the Tutor Center that is, and she hated it when the "others" used her sanctuary as a make out place.

"Trying to make contact with the outside world again? I thought I told you they don't want you, Hales. That's why they dumped you on me."

Haley opened her eyes and looked up, it was Lucas Scott her best friend since, well, forever. "Oh shut up Luke!" She laughed as she playfully punched Lucas on the arm.

"Nah, you know I was only kidding you," Lucas teased as he took the empty seat beside Haley.

"Oh Hales, don't tell me your studying." He remarked as he caught a glimpse of Haley's open Physics book. "We just finished a test two periods ago, what do you have to study?"

"That's why it's called a library Lucas; you go here for the books and to study." Haley stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms in front of her chest while answering in a matter of fact tone. She was a nerd and she knew it but that never stopped her from not admitting it.

"Not according to Nathan," Lucas answered as he pointed across the room in Nathan Scott's direction.

Haley Scoffed. Nathan Scott, star of the Tree Hill Ravens was busy making out in the Periodicals section with some random cheerleader, as usual. "Luke, that's all he ever does. He makes a goal and has sex."

"Shot." Lucas corrected.

"Whatever." Haley dismissed. "I bet he doesn't even know what a book is."

Lucas laughed. "Aren't you being a bit harsh, Hales?"

Haley scoffed. "He's rich and spoiled. What else do you expect of him?" Haley threw her arms in the air, obviously getting carried away, unaware that her voice was steadily growing louder. "And he's a jock!" Haley banged her right fist on the table so as to deliver her point.

"What do you call me then?" Lucas asked, offended by Haley's last statement.

"Oh, Luke, no you're different." Haley laid her hand on her best friend's right hand, sincerity was in her voice. "I just don't get it how you get along with him." Haley said while shaking her head.

"He's my brother, Hales." The answer was quite obvious.

"Still, your brother's an ass." Disgust filled her voice as she let the words out of her mouth. Her nose wrinkled, she hated saying it but still it was the truth.

"Why James, I didn't know you had such strong feelings for me." A voice from behind them suddenly made itself present.

Haley and Lucas turned around to face the voice. It was Nathan Scott, looking his usual high and mighty self as he stared down at Haley. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a look on his face. Lucas let out a laugh as he watched Haley's mouth open agape. Haley upon hearing Lucas's suppressed laughter was quick to recover from her shock and shot Lucas a glance. Lucas quickly stopped laughing; he knew that Haley's looks could kill. He never dared mess with his best friend and "the look".

Haley's face heated up, _Why the conniving little--_Haley's eyes lit up. She knew what to do.

Slowly, she got up from her chair, and in one swift move was stationed in front of Nathan. Her right hand gingerly moved up and down his left bicep. _Damn, he's strong, _Haley silently commented. She pushed the thought away and started running circles on his arm before tiptoeing to reach his left ear. She softly breathed into it, and in doing so sending shivers up his spine.

"You know, I have always wanted to do this." She said into his ear. Her voice was in a seductive whisper, she made sure only he heard her.

A tingle went up Nathan's spine. _Who knew Haley James could be so sexy?_

Haley slowly shifted her body upwards. She placed both her arms on his defined shoulders and her head slowly rose to meet his.

Nathan held his breath. His pulse raced and his breath quickened. Yet he remained cool on the outside, waiting for Haley to make her move.

And she did. Their heads were parallel now. Haley closed her eyes, with her lips directly moving towards his.

Nathan closed his eyes, he knew what she was about to do. And he was going to enjoy himself while she did it.

"Ouch!" Nathan let out a yelp.

Obviously he thought wrong.

Haley pulled back, a satisfied smile on her face. Lucas was laughing in the back, pleased by his best friend's cleverness. And the people started to stare, curious with the scene that had just unfolded.

"What did you do that for?" an embarrassed Nathan demanded, he was hunched up and hugging his stomach. He was in pain and it showed.

"I have always wanted to do that," Haley mocked in a sultry voice. _Ha, take that Nathan Scott!_ She sneered and made her way back to the table to gather up her things.

Nathan couldn't help but smile. He had to admit, she was clever. But he was cleverer.

He stood up straight, letting go of his stomach which still hurts by the way, and shook his shoulders a bit to recompose himself before making his way to Haley to make his move.

He took on his regular smooth façade, the Scott grin that could melt any girl's heart and the walk that exuded confidence, they wanted him and he knew it. He made his way towards Haley; all eyes were on him anticipating his move, well everyone except Haley that is. _That's right watch me make a fool of Haley James; _he smiled to himself as he acknowledged the growing number of people who were watching him. A few strides and he was directly behind Haley, for a moment he stopped to think if he was going to go through with it. _Nah,_ revenge is revenge, period. No matter how dirty it can get.

He placed his right hand on Haley's tiny waist and felt a shock jump through his spine. Touching her had an effect on him.

Haley surprised by his touch let out a small gasp; _It couldn't be, could it?_ Before she could even answer her own question the answer, the answer came to her.

Nathan pulled her in closer, their bodies fitted in perfectly. He lowered his head to her hair; it smelt of strawberries and he instantly decided he liked the smell. He bent down to whisper something in her ear, causing a gap to escape her lips. She stood there, surprised and motionless for a brief second before turning her head to face him.

Then it happened.

Nathan Scott's brilliant plan was in action. Only it wasn't as how he expected it.

As Haley turned her body to face him, Nathan took everything into his own hands, literally. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in to kiss her. Nathan softly pushed his lips against hers, his grazing against hers forming a kiss. Her lips were soft and for a second he didn't want the kiss to end. Surprisingly, Haley did nothing to stop him and after Nathan pulled back from their kiss she continued to stand there frozen. Her face was blank without expression; her brown eyes stared intently into his blue one's until finally she turned around towards the table to pick up her things. She slung her backpack on her left shoulder and left without a word. No punch in the stomach, no cocky remark, it was totally un-Haley like. Nathan stood there puzzled. Now it was Nathan's turn to go silent, he wasn't expecting his master scheme to go that way nor was he expecting to feel like this. _This_. What exactly was he feeling?

Nathan Scott wasn't the only one shocked by today's turn of events. Lucas Scott stood there mouth hanging open, it never occurred to him to run after his best friend out of the library after all he was just as surprised as he was. Meanwhile people were whispering, did the kiss mean that Nathan Scott and Haley James were now an item? How the girl's were going to be disappointed that Nathan Scott was now not available anymore. Well that's all in a day at Tree Hill High, and to think it isn't even lunch yet.


	2. you

Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update. A new storyline suddenly popped into mind so I had to incorporate into my current storyline but at least now you guys will have a longer and juicier story! Lol :) Btw thanks for all the comments, you guys are so freakin awesome:) And I loved how you all reacted to the first chap, don't worry there will be more of that Naley interaction in the chaps to come.

P.S – Comments are LOVE, so make me happy by giving me one okay:)

**Oh, and I do not own OTH (though I wish I did, so that all episodes would be about the NALEY LOVE), **yada yada yada. --You guys know this by heart by now.

The next couple of days at Tree Hill High had been bizarre. Of course it's only natural when the hottest guy in school kisses the smartest junior at school, to put it short a nobody. As soon as Haley James walked out of those library doors she was immediately swarmed by people she barely even knew asking whether the rumors about her and Nathan were true. Of course she denied them profusely but she could not help but blush as she remembered their kiss. _Boy, news really does travel fast. The kiss happened three minutes ago, and now the whole school knows about it!_ And she had Nathan to thank for it. _Nathan Scott. _Haley heated up at the thought. She had never really liked him, sure he was hot but he was also arrogant and a brat, and the last two qualities always managed to overpower the first. And for as long as she could remember she had always hated him and Nathan had always reciprocated the feeling back. He was the party boy meanwhile she was the nerd, they clashed and they knew it. The only thing that _did_ connect them was Lucas Scott. He was Haley's best friend of how many years and he was Nathan' half brother and recently they had become close. Lucas had always tried to get his two best friends to get along but his plans have always failed him to no avail. Over the years he gave up, he figured they'd get along in their own time or maybe not at all. In the mean time he divided his time amongst the two, seeing as one being in the presence of the other always brought about a fight. Haley had always insisted that she and Nathan were just too different but Lucas always saw it the other way around, they were _too _alike causing them to repel one another.

It was just another day at school and Haley was at her locker dropping off a couple of books before going off to the cafeteria for lunch with Lucas. She could hear girls sneer behind her back as they passed; back comments had become common ever since the kiss. She rolled her eyes, this game was getting old. That stupid kiss was just that, _stupid._ Who knew it would stir such a commotion amongst the student body? _I'll kill Nathan Scott the next time I see him._ A blonde stopped in front of Haley's locker and made a hurtful comment and rather loudly at that, causing the blonde's posse to laugh. Haley clutched her Algebra book, causing her knuckles to go white. _Calm down, Haley_, she silently told herself.She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, God knows she's been holding back for the last couple of days. But no, the blonde just had to go on . . .

"Talk about taste," the blonde laughed referring to the poncho Haley was wearing.

Haley bit her lip, _Insult me all you want but do not mess with the poncho, _she thought angrily. She had had it. All the relentless back talking and negative side comments had finally gotten to her. Haley James was about to crack, and it wasn't going to be pretty. _Mess with me but not with my mother._ She dropped her book bag to the floor and turned around to face the blonde. She glared at her, anger was in her eyes and the blonde quivered under her glare.

"You got a problem?" Haley demanded, an edge could be heard in her voice. It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

And just when the blonde was about to answer Haley back . . . He did it again.

_**Him.**_

Nathan came swooping in and placed his arm around Haley's waist. He was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch and stopped when he saw the fight that was about to unveil. He knew Haley would never give in to the girl's taunting after all she had always been the patient type, well except when _they_ fought but that wasn't the point, Haley James wasn't the kind of girl to get into a fight. But today all that apparently changed as he was surprised to see Haley cave in. As soon as he saw her drop her book bag he knew the blonde was in for trouble, after all he had picked so many fights with Haley that he knew how she moved when in a fight. And that book bag determined it all, and that's when he decided to interfere.

Haley looked up surprised to see Nathan Scott beside her, even more his hand on her waist. She squirmed under his grip but he was stronger, it stayed firmly on her waist.

"What's going on here?" Nathan interrogated.

"Nothing," Haley answered coldly continuing to squirm under his grip. She wanted him to leave, now.

"I'm not talking to you," Nathan answered her but his gaze was fixed on the blonde.

The blonde fidgeted under Nathan's death glare. "Nothing," she stammered, "I was just admiring her Poncho."

"Good."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, she was sure Nathan was going to pound her. The blonde quickly made an escape before Nathan could say anything more, or do anything would be more like it.

"What did you do that for?" Haley swung around and demanded. Somehow she had gotten out of Nathan's solid grip.

"Why your welcome Haley," Nathan said in a mock tone. "Why it's only fit after I saved—"

"Don't you think for one second you saved me," Haley snapped.

"Uh, maybe coz I did James."

Haley rolled her eyes after hearing Nathan use her last name. What was it with guys and last names? After all she did have a name so why not use it? "Look _Scott, _I don't need you."

_Ouch. _Nathan felt a twinge of hurt with Haley's words. But why? It's not like she meant anything to him, right? _Get over it man, _Nathan shook his thoughts. He put on his famous Scott smirk and retorted, "Yea right James, there's no denying it I know you want me."

_Was that hurt in his eyes?_ Haley thought. She started regretting blowing up at Nathan's face; maybe he really was just concerned. That is until his recent comment. _Ugh, the Scott ego. _Haley scoffed, she knew it was all an act. "Dream on Nathan."

"Ah, but your doing more than enough of that for the both of us James." Nathan winked. He loved pissing Haley off, it was one of his favorite past times.

Again she scoffed, _He just doesn't know when to quit does he._

"Whatever Nathan," She rolled her eyes at him, _again_. Haley found that in every conversation shes had with Nathan Scott she always found her self rolling her eyes at him. Haley picked up her book bag she had recently discarded on the floor before Nathan had come swooping in and slung it on her shoulder. For some reason she just didn't have it in her to find some witty remark to shoot back, instead she chose to walk away.

Nathan watched her walk away, standing there watching her retreating figure as it grew smaller and smaller slowly being engulfed by the swarm of students. For some unknown reason to him she chose to walk away, and to him he would've preferred the witty remark rather than a retreating figure.

"That went well,"

Nathan glanced behind his back, surprised to find Tim who was a witness to everything that had just happened. "Oh shut up."

"She doesn't want you Nate."

Nathan looked at him, surprised at what he said. "There is not a girl in this school that doesn't want me Tim."

"Oh yeah, wanna put money were your mouth is?" Tim challenged.

"Why not? We all know I have more than enough." Nathan replied with an edge n his voice. He knew he was coming off strong but he couldn't help it, it was his ego that was talking.

"Oh but do you have the skills my friend?" Tim continued to bait, he knew Nathan wouldn't resist.

Nathan didn't reply he just simply looked at Tim. But in his mind he knew it was on. It was definitely on.

A/N: I'm kinda worried Nathan might be coming off too strong in this chap for you guys. But this is all for the sake of the story so I hope you guys understand . . . And I'm sorry if my writing in this chap sucks, I kinda rushed it and im pretty sleeply right now (its 12 am) But I'll do anything for you guys, even if it means staying up to write this chap and posting it, so comment and make me happy aytt :)


	3. backer

**A/N: **hey guys im back with a long update--2 chapters! This is for all the great support. Thanks for all the comments, you guys rock:)

Lucas Scott made his way up the James's staircase, eyeing the numerous pictures that lined the white washed walls. He stopped after one particular picture had caught his eye, a 7 year old Haley with hair up in pig tails and a toothless grin. He traced the outline of Haley's face, smiling to himself. The Haley he knew then was still the Haley he knew now. But somehow things had changed. It wasn't like they wanted to change but its like what they say, change was inevitable in life. His thoughts continued to linger, to those times, the times when things used to be so much simpler. God he missed those days. The days when he and Haley would just chill out, no homework no basketball, just him and her. _The good old days. _Lucas shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. It was silly of him to dwell on the past; his best friend needed him now, not in the past but in the present. A sudden chill suddenly overcame Lucas when he remembered why he was there at Haley's house in the first place.

_Flashback:_

_Lucas was at his locker when he decided to check his voicemail after his last period at school, surprised to hear Haley's voice. "Hey Luke, come by my place later okay? I need you right now buddy." A feeling of dread washed over his body as he heard Haley's voice. Something wasn't right; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He listened to Haley's message a couple more times to figure out her voice. There was a mixture of anxiety, fear, and excitement and was that tears he heard her trying to hold back? Lucas grew even more apprehensive, something was bothering his best friend and he had to get to her quickly. He ran through the hallways of Tree Hill High into the parking lot, getting to his Uncle Keith's old red truck. He practically flew into the driver's seat and managed to buckle up before screeching through the empty lot, dodging a couple of red lights throughout town till finally the James's residence came into view. He slowed down parking the old truck on the driveway. He sat there for a second, silent, composing himself for what was to come._

_End of flashback_

He slowly made his way up the staircase, bracing himself for what was to come. He wasn't sure what was bothering Haley but he knew one thing; he'd be there for her. Almost at the top of the staircase he put on a brave face, ready to greet her with a smile, until he heard something that suddenly made his heart drop. _Crying._ And it grew louder with every step he took nearer to Haley's room. _Haley, _he thought. He wrestled with instinctive big brother in him; he had always been protective of Haley. Finally got to her door his heart racing and palms sweating. He took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door and opening it. He peeped his head inside and the sight he saw broke his heart into pieces.

Haley sat on the floor leaning against her bed with a tearstained face cradling the phone in her arms.

"Hey," Lucas softly said as he closed the door behind him.

She sniffed in return and managed a small smile.

He cautiously made his way to her and took a seat beside her on the floor. Immediately Haley inched in closer to him filling in the distance between them as he took her into his arms. There she continued to cry, burying her head in his chest as he stroked her hair. He waited for her to calm down; he knew she'd open up on her own. After a couple minutes her sniffles lessened and her breathing became normal, preparing herself to speak. "Luke," sniffle.

"Ssh," he rubbed her back in attempt to further soothe her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Pause. "I'm ok."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Haley got out of Lucas's arms positioning herself again against the bed. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," referring to Lucas's now tearstained shirt.

"Nah, it's alright." he dismissed. "Hales, your avoiding the subject."

"Almost had you didn't I?" she joked.

"Yeah but you can't get anything past me." he joked along.

She laughed but the pain in her chest still weighed her down.

"But seriously Hales, what happened?" he took on a more serious tone.

She knew she couldn't dodge it any longer. She let out a sigh before starting, "You know about my mom's condition right?"

He nodded, "Yea." Lucas knew Mrs. James was sick and was receiving medication in the city leaving Haley all alone here in Tree Hill.

She proceeded, "Well, she has a chance to get a transplant which will make her better—"

"Hales that's great!" Lucas exclaimed but for some reason his best friend was not as happy as he expected her to be.

Haley's heart broke seeing her best friend's reaction remembering her own joy upon hearing the news but she knew it wouldn't last. She cleared her throat, "But."

His face dropped, he should've known things wouldn't be all that simple.

"Its expensive." she finished.

"Really expensive?" he further inquired.

Haley nodded as her eyes darted to the floor.

Lucas groaned, of course things wouldn't be all that simple. Just like him the James's weren't exactly rolling in money nor were they poor, they were somewhere in between, they were just right. They were the river rats, they lived simple lives though they couldn't afford everything they still led meaningful lives. But now was not the time to think like that, he had to give his best friend hope.

"Hey, don't think like that." he reached out to lift Haley's chin up. He smiled, he knew he had to be strong for her.

Haley just stared at him, the numbness overpowered her. To her the situation was just plain bleak.

"We could always rob a bank." he teased in attempt to make her smile.

A small smile appeared on her lips, "Nah, that's too complex, I'll just marry a king." she giggled.

They laughed at her suggestion. _That's my girl, _he thought. The Haley James he knew was a fighter, she just needed a bit of prodding. They continued to think up of absurd ways to come up with money, each outdoing the each others idea. Half an hour later the two best friends were sprawled on the floor unable to contain their laughter anymore. Haley's last idea of her becoming a singer with a platinum album was just too much for Lucas who was now hugging his stomach in pain. Haley protested insisting she knew how to sing until Lucas pointed out that she was tone deaf, she shrugged her shoulders and joined him in his laughter. The laughter died down and the two laid on the floor of Haley's room recomposing their selves.

An idea suddenly dawned on him and Lucas propped up on his right elbow hovering over Haley, "You could always get a job." he suggested.

She imitated him so that they were now facing each other again, "I know" she replied. "But can I juggle it with my studies?"

"You'll manage, you're a tutor remember?" he encouraged her. "Besides, I'll be helping you."

Haley smiled, she was lucky to have Lucas as her best friend. "I kinda need the money ASAP." she admitted.

Lucas noticed she left out that detail, "Well we'll just have to borrow money then." he said not wanting her to lose hope.

"We already tried the bank," she said as if reading Lucas's mind knowing he'd suggest it. "They wouldn't give us a loan."

Rejection. But he wouldn't give up that easily. "We don't need the bank, we'll find someone else."

"Like a backer." she joked.

"Backer?"

"Someone who's stupid and has lots of money," she said in her _duh _tone.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know like in the movie '10 things I hate about you'."

All she got was a raised eyebrow from Lucas again. _Chicks and their chick flicks_, he thought.

Haley shook her head in bewilderment, "I can't believe you haven't watched it yet, it's a great movie."

He rolled his eyes, _girls. _But he decided to play along, "Yeah we'll just have to find you a _backer_ here in Tree Hill."

"Yeah someone incredibly rich and gullible." she giggled. "Any suggestions Luke?"

Just then Lucas's cell phone rang, he dug into his pocket in search of the ringing device. "Nathan." he said.

"What?" Haley asked confused. Did she hear him right, he was suggesting his own brother as her backer. Wait she wasn't even serious about that whole backer thing.

"Nathan's calling," he continued but he didn't answer Nathan's call he simply turned the phone off.

"Oh." she understood. Of course he didn't actually suggest Nathan as a backer, right? But now that Lucas did mention him it wasn't such a bad idea. Haley shook her head, this was silly of her.

"He must be freaking out, I'm late for basket ball practice." He said as he stood up from the floor. "I kinda flew right over here after hearing your message."

" I'm sorry to trouble you Luke." Haley said as she also got up from the floor.

"Nah," he smiled as he took her into a hug. "You'll be ok Hales." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I know." She hugged him back. "As long as I have you buddy. But you better go before Whitey kicks your ass for being late."

He chuckled, "Pick you up tomorrow morning before school?"

"Ok."

Lucas gave her a peck on the cheek and made his way to the door. He waved goodbye before exiting her room.

Haley sighed and flung herself on her bed. Lucas had helped ease her but at the same time something he had said troubled her. She struggled with her thoughts but only one thought kept rearing into her mind . . . _Backer._


	4. the deal

"Haley . . . Haley . . ." Lucas gently nudged his best friend who was fast asleep. After seeing that his attempts were not going to get him he resorted to more drastic measures, measures that guaranteed results. He reached under the covers towards Haley's bare feet and started tickling her soles. Instant results. A sleepy Haley started to fidget under Lucas's tickling. He tickled harder. Giggling erupted from under the covers. "Haley," he tried again "wake up buddy."

Finally she gave in. She lazily pulled the covers up from over her head as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she tried to adjust to the sunlight that was flooding her room. "What time is it?" she groggily asked.

"Seven." Lucas replied simply.

Haley shot up. Her mind began to race. It was seven in the morning, why hadn't she woken up and why was she suffering from a major headache?

"How you feeling?" Lucas asked, referring to Haley's condition yesterday.

Haley zoned out for a minute remembering her night, try as she might she couldn't recall every single detail but parts were still fresh in her mind, "Better," she lied. She wanted to tell him what she remembered, her stupid mistake last night, the deal, _everything_. But she bit her lip, she knew she screwed up last night but what was she to do? Everything was at stake.

Lucas nodded, stroking her hair oblivious to his best friend's distress. At least she was doing better, or so he thought. "I'll be downstairs while you take your shower."

Haley simply nodded. Lucas kissed her on the forehead before getting off Haley's bed and made his way to the door. He opened it, gave her a quick smile before stepping out and slowly closing it behind him.

Haley sighed and pulled her up knees to her chest, embracing them while deep in thought. She struggled with her thoughts, thinking hard trying to regain the events that had occurred but her headache was making it hard for her to think properly, until slowly it all came back to her.

_Flashback_

_Lucas mentioning Nathan's name had stirred something in her. Something churned, deep in the pit of her stomach. She wrestled with the thought, the thought of him. She couldn't dare ask him, no not Nathan Scott of all people, could she?_

_Haley went back to Tree Hill High long after classes had been dismissed; creeping in the shadows till basketball practice was let out. One by one the players exited the gym but she stayed there, stationed behind the giant oak tree till he came along. Finally he exited the oak doors the last amongst all the players, his raven hair still wet from his after practice shower. Slowly she emerged from the shadows, making him curse in the surprise. She shyly smiled at him after mumbling an apology. He smiled in return and asked her why she was still at school so late into the hour. Again a smile played her lips as she mysteriously said, "Walk with me." Taken aback by her request he eyed her for a moment before reluctantly giving in, curiosity had gotten the best of him. And so they walked in silence, afraid to break the equilibrium that had formed before them. Silence. Only their shuffling feet and the rustling leaves could be heard. But the silence was getting to him, he coughed, the silence had to be broken. "Beautiful day," he commented. He wasn't fond of small talk but at least it broke the silence. She nodded in return, she knew she was avoiding the reason she sought him out but she found herself slowly chickening out. He just looked at her in reply; apparently she wasn't up for chit chat. Again they continued in silence. A breeze could be felt, she shivered but wondered if it was because she felt cold or from fear. She dismissed the thought and placed her hands in her jacket pockets, she didn't plan on this. Minutes of silence brought them at the docks. He stopped to face the water, stopping to take in the view. A breathtaking palette of colors as the sun sunk into the horizon. He glanced at her; she had positioned herself next to him the colors of the sunset reflecting on her face warming her features. She stole a glance but was surprised to see him watching her. Their eyes locked and a smirk formed on his face as a blush crept through hers. He let out a chuckle, the first sound that had been made between them in what seemed like forever. He motioned towards one of the many picnic tables that lined the bay, suggesting that they sit. She silently obliged, taking a seat on the hard wooden bench as he took the seat across from hers. Again they were met by silence._

_He cleared his throat; it felt dry from the cold weather and his silent walk with her. "So . . ." he began._

"_So," she repeated. She silently cursed herself for being such a coward._

_He raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed. He tried to be patient with her but she couldn't even carry on a decent conversation. "Look Haley, it was fun walking with you and all but if all we're gonna do is stare at each other than I'd rather leave, I have homework to do."_

_Panic filled her, he was obviously ticked. It was now or never, "I don't really do this you know," she reasoned with him but it was as if she was trying to reason with herself more than with him. "But you have to understand I'm in a tough situation."_

_He suddenly felt guilty, something was apparently bothering her. His face softened as he reached out his hand to place on hers, "Its ok," he assured her. "What is it Haley?"_

_She looked up, surprised by his gesture and the tenderness of his voice, "It's just . . . It's . . . I'm in a tough situation right now," she reiterated as her voice began to crack. Sensing her distress he squeezed her hand, his gesture for her to continue. "And I wouldn't be asking you this if I—we—didn't really need it." He nodded as she continued, "You're my only hope." She pleaded._

_His concern for her grew; he'd do anything for her to relieve her of her burden. "What is it Haley?" he asked her again hoping she'd further open up._

_She closed her eyes and took a breath; she knew she had to tell him everything, even if she found it painful to say those words out loud. Saying it only made the pain more real, something she didn't want but had to in order to make him understand. "My mom . . ." she began but took a deep breath before continuing, "She's sick . . ." he suddenly understood her distress but kept silent in order for her to continue, "And she needs surgery immediately. . ." her voice began to crack._

"_And," he continued, coaxing for her to go on._

"_And surgery costs a lot of money," silence. ". . . Money we don't have." She concluded. Her eyes met the table as her feet shuffled underneath the table._

_Nathan nodded, he understood. He reached out to bring her chin up so that their eyes would meet. Blue met brown and for a moment both held their breath. He broke their silence, "You want to borrow money for your mother's surgery?" he softly asked._

_She quietly nodded before altering her gaze to the water. The serene waves were anything but what she was feeling at the moment. She started to lose hope; she knew this was a stupid idea from the start._

_For a moment he stayed silent before he simply shrugged, "Ok."_

"_What?" she turned back to face him, unsure if she had heard him correctly._

"_Ok, I'll lend you the money." he repeated. His words were music to her ears._

_Happiness flooded her body as a grin stretched on her face and a twinkle could be seen in her eyes. 'Nathan Scott wasn't such an ass after all', silently jumping with joy. Unable to contain her joy she leaped across the table to hug him. Taken aback his arms awkwardly hung in the air until the urge to hold her became too strong. His arms circled her tiny waist, feeling so right as if her small frame willfully fit into his. He remembered their kiss in the library and how her hair smelt of strawberries, just like how it did now while the touch of her soft skin against his caused trembles throughout his body. If only the moment lasted a lifetime. After a few seconds her spontaneous action dawned on her and she pulled away sitting back down on her side of the table mumbling an apology while a blush crept through her cheeks. Suddenly his arms felt empty without her._

"_It's alright; I know you've always wanted to do that." He joked. He smirked at her, yes that undeniable smirk that left her weak in the knees. She blushed even harder before playfully smacking him on the arm._

_Silence. The breeze playfully stroked her cheek as she struggled with everything that had just taken place. She glanced at the water, she suddenly felt its stillness. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, afraid she'll catch him watching her again. A wisp of her hair was out of place dancing with the wind, how he longed to tuck it back in place behind her ear but he resisted. She looked at peace; he couldn't help but think he had something to do with her new found peace._

"_I'll pay you back, you know." She said out of the blue, her gaze still lingered with the bay._

"_I know," he replied truthfully._

_They went back to silence. This time it was him who was deep in thought. His mind was in action, surveying the situation. He weighed the pros and cons, it was a risk but he'd take it. "Haley . . ." he started._

"_Mmm?" she acknowledged but still kept her eyes locked on the crashing waves._

"_You know you don't have to pay me back."_

"_What!" her head jerked back towards him, surprised with what he had just said. "Of course I have to pay you back, it's the right thing to do, Nathan."_

_He shook his head, "No, no. I mean instead of paying me back you could . . ."_

"_What?" She pried._

"_You could do me a favor instead."_

_She studied him quietly; he definitely looked serious about this. "And when you say 'favor' you mean do something for you?"_

_He nodded secretly hoping she'd agree._

"_Is not against the law is it?" she raised a brow._

_He chuckled, only Haley James would say such a thing. "Of course not!"_

_She let out a sigh of relief, of course she had to ask him that God knows how the mind of Nathan Scott worked. She thought about it for a moment, thinking there was definitely no harm in it but in the back of her mind something told her she'd later regret it. "Ok, I'll do it." Too late to take it back now._

_Surprised but he didn't show it, he asked her "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." She conceded. No turning back now._

"_Sure?" he repeated. He wanted to make sure she was really alright with it._

"_Yes," she said determinedly. Haley James didn't back out of anything. Though it was best if she did because unknown to her she was getting herself into deep water now._

_End of Flashback_

Haley groaned as it all came back. What had she gotten herself into now?She winced as she remembered, cursing herself for getting herself in such a foolish situation. She dug her head into knees as the gravity of her actions weighed down on her.

She was now Nathan Scott's girlfriend.

**A/N: **You guys didn't expect that twist did you? ;) Hope you guys liked that very looong update, gimme some love ok :)


	5. the things you come to fear the most

**A/N:** Hey, I know I disappeared for a while, really sorry! School has been hectic and well honestly, my writing has been in a funk, I didn't push myself to write something and publish it knowing it was crap you my lovely readers deserve better so I decided to wait it out till my writing went back to normal. So here it is the very much anticipated (and delayed) chapter 5, read and enjoy. Comments are not necessary but very much appreciated.:) -Kate

_Flashbacks and thoughts are italicized_

**Bolds are narrations/voiceovers** (the ones like Lucas does on the show, with the quotes and stuff)

**_Bold italics are borrowed song lyrics_** (How to save a life-the Fray . . . _the fray is freakin love!_)

This is a kinda overloaded chapter, full of flashbacks, narrations and song lyrics so I hope you guys don't get overwhelmed and I hope you guys get it. (I'm trying to explore the different styles of writing) I'll happily answer questions regarding the chap and the story, so ask away :)

I'm open up to suggestions for the story, like _Nathanlvr_, who is totally awesome and suggested something to help spice up the story. Dearie thanks again for the suggestion, I'll be using it in this chap btw, so the jealousy thing is all _Nathanlvr_.

* * *

_**Haley's** Point of View_

**You know as a kid you believed in fairy tales? The false notion of life and its perfection. The childlike fantasy of the damsel in distress in her white silky dress being saved by her prince charming who later carries her off on his noble steed to his kingdom. Oh if only it were that simple . . . and realistic. But one day you wake up, open your eyes and the fairy tales disappear, we drop the training wheels and the braces and something else sinks in to take its place . . . responsibility. We soon become acquainted with responsibility, of how its here to stay and how it won't ever go away--either we face it or someone makes us face it, bluntly put its here to stay.**

"_Excuse me?" she blurted out. It was the only thing that registered through her mind at the moment, well that or words appropriate for a girl like her to say. "Coz I thought I heard you ask me to pretend to be your girlfriend, and I obviously misheard you . . . right?" she asked uneasily. She stared at him praying he'd agree and laughingly shout, 'Yea you're right, got you there didn't I?' but instead she was met with silence. Heart pounding, nail biting silence._

_He just sat there, unsure of how to react. This wasn't the most comfortable situation out there and it was definitely climbing his top ten. "Uh, actually, no—" he started before Haley cut him off._

"_I knew you were joking," she let out a sigh of relief._

"_No," he repeated more firmly. "No, you didn't mishear me."_

_This time it was her turn to go silent._

_Oh God what has she gotten herself into now?_

**Remember when as a kid your biggest worry was if you were gonna get Barbie for your birthday or if you could stay in your pajamas watching Sunday morning cartoons? I'm way past those days. Past the pre-Barbie era, blasting from the toys to the boys, except that well I've never really been into the last bit. Like I was saying, adolescence is way, way over rated. And responsibility well it really does suck, _big time_. And the scariest bit of responsibility? When you screw up and know there's no turning back.**

Haley James sat in the cafeteria lazily spooning through her lunch, grazing through her mac and cheese as she boggled with her thoughts. Across from her sat Lucas, who was busy rambling on about his history test but for her it was all nonsense. _White noise._ Unnecessary, unimportant matters. She had graver matters to think about.

"Hey, Hales are you getting me?" Lucas asked when he finally noticed his best friend's distant look.

"Oh, yea" Haley snapped out of her thoughts. "Mrs. Murray and the history exam right?"

Lucas affirmed and continued to go on with his story leaving Haley to zone back into her thoughts. She continued to play with her food, digging through it as if the mac and cheese could provide her with answers. Meanwhile Lucas who had finally finished his story realized Haley's distressed look.

**_Step one you say we need to talk  
he walks you say sit down it's just a talk_**

"Hey buddy, are you ok? You haven't touched your lunch." Lucas pointed over to her tray which remained uneaten.

"That's actually politically incorrect," Haley stated, "I've been playing with it for the last ten minutes, so yea, I've actually touched it."

Lucas rolled his eyes; this was so Haley, always dodging the subject. Besides it wasn't like her to not eat her mac and cheese, it's her favorite dish! "Hales you love mac and cheese, even if it's for five year olds so this is so unlike you to not have finished it by now."

"So, I'm taking my time eating it." Haley reasoned out.

"You haven't even taken a single bite." He retorted.

"And yea you noticed while you were ranting on about your history exam?" Haley snapped back.

"Ok, what is up with you today?" Lucas asked surprised by her last remark. "I get to your house this morning surprised to find you still asleep, which is irresponsible and so unlike you. And now you've been distant and cold all morning . . . What's up Hales?" he tenderly asked, concern showed on his face softening his features.

"_So are you up for it?" he asked her challengingly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

His voice rang in her head, his words echoing the walls of her mind. Hauntingly taunting and coaxing at the same time.

And she wanted to confide in him, she really did but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't just blurt out, 'I made a deal with your brother so now I have to pretend to be his girl friend', yea that'd be a nice one, real good laugh there.

_**Let him know that you know best  
cause after all you do know best  
try to slip past his defense  
without granting innocence**_

"Nothing," Haley shook her head. "I'm fine, really."

Denial.

"Just an off day."

Out goes another lie.

"If you say so." Lucas forfeited.

_**He smiles politely back at you  
you stare politely right on through**_

Haley forced a smile further leading her best friend on.

You hide behind the smile.

And he smiled right back at her, oblivious to her schemes.

**But the thing is no matter how grown up we are we can't fully let go of our fairy tale fantasies. We still wish that when we open our eyes in the morning our fairy tale ending will come true. We all hang on to this bit of hope, with faith that better things will come. Faith can be funny at times, it gets you when you least expect it and it'll surprise you. Coz you see people step up, they step up when you least expect it and in the bleakest of situations.**

"Hey," he said taking a seat beside Haley.

"Hi," Lucas replied dumbfounded.

"This seat isn't taken is it?" he asked noticing Lucas's shocked face.

"No, no." Lucas hesitated; he wasn't sure how Haley would react to this. He shot her a glance, watching them sit beside each other, expecting heated words to be exchanged . . . yup any minute now . . . right about now . . . but instead he was met by silence.

Deafening silence.

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**And you begin to wonder why you came**_

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked him, finally breaking the silence.

He pondered the question, what was he doing there? Truth is even he didn't know anything anymore.

"_Ok, I'll do it, I'll be your girlfriend." She conceded after giving it much thought._

He shrugged, "Just here to eat my lunch."

Again, silence. The three went back to their lunches, taking solemn bites. Lucas eyed the scene before him, his best friend and half brother eating lunch together. No cocky remarks, no rolling eyes . . . For him this was just plain weird. The two hated each other, usually he couldn't even get them to stay in the same room and now they were sitting next to each other, eating lunch without a trace of anger. The site of the two, for some reason bothered him.

"Nate, what are you doing here man?" he reiterated Haley's question. Curiosity of the situation got to him. "I mean, I'm happy you wanna eat with us but dude you and Haley, well you two never really got along." He had a feeling there was more to this scene then what met the eye.

And he was right.

Haley looked up from her lunch after hearing Lucas. This was it, the moment of truth, to tell or not to tell. She looked at Nathan anticipating his answer and secretly hoping he'd make the right one.

The ball was in _his_ court.

_**He will do one of two things **_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

"Like I said, I'm just here to eat my lunch." Nathan answered simply.

Haley shot him a meaningful glance, she wasn't quite ready to owe up to Lucas about their deal. She gave Nathan a grateful smile before going back to her lunch.

**People do step up when you least expect it and all you can do is let them take you by the hand and trust in them . . . And once in awhile, they might even take your breath away.**

__

__

_**Nathan's** POV_

Nathan stuffed his hands in his pocket, making his way through the hallways of Tree Hill High. It was relatively an easy task seeing as classes had been dismissed an hour ago and most of the student body had already left school, and for that reason he was grateful. He appreciated the silence; it gave him room to think. Being the most popular boy in school definitely had its perks but the attention got to him sometimes. For them he was Nathan Scott, star of the Tree Hill Ravens and nothing more, no one really knew him. Nathan continued walking towards his destination, his footsteps echoing through the deserted halls. As he neared his destination, laughter could be heard. Closer and closer and the laughter grew steadily louder. His curiosity grew, who had fun at the tutor center? Well obviously Haley, she was the reason he was going there in the first place. Finally he arrived and still laughter could be heard reverberating from the room. He glanced inside surprised to see a raven haired guy with Haley. They were standing in the middle of the room and all he could see was Haley's back turned to the door as she was facing the stranger. The two were laughing and his hand brushed against Haley's right arm causing the two to laugh even harder. Nathan stood there uneasily, this wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to be touching her. He stood there unsure of what to do, all he knew was that a sweeping sensation suddenly swept through his body. He had to act.

"Hales," Nathan approached her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh hey Nate, what are you doing here?" Haley looked up surprised by Nathan's action. "This is James; he's new here so I'll be tutoring him and helping adjust." She said referring to the dark haired stranger.

"Hey man, I'm James." He smiled as he extended his hand out to Nathan.

"And I'm Haley's boyfriend." Nathan retorted not even bothering to take James's hand.

James let out a nervous laugh as he pulled his hand back. "Funny she never mentioned you."

Pang.

"Well I'm mentioning it now." An edge could be heard in his voice.

"James didn't you have to go now?" Haley interjected sensing where this was going.

James shrugged, "Yea, guess I should."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, _Close one._

"So I'll see you next Wednesday?" he asked Haley as she escorted him to the door of the tutor center.

"Yea, next Wednesday dismissal time." Haley affirmed.

"Actually she can't" Nathan butted in, "I kinda had something planned for us."

Haley shot Nathan a puzzled look, he had never mentioned anything to her before.

"But I'm sure we can get someone else to tutor you, say like Erica." Nathan continued avoiding Haley's gaze.

"But I kinda wanted Haley." James reasoned out.

"Well she's taken man." Nathan said ending it. Somehow they weren't talking about tutoring anymore and both of them knew it. "Erica's pretty good as well."

"Yea, whatever." James surrendered. "I'll be going now" he said one foot out the door.

"Ok, bye." Haley smiled apologetically. _God men and their egos._

"Yea, see ya." Nathan smirked.

"What was that about?" Haley said as soon as James was in the hall and out of earshot.

"He was flirting with you."

"No he wasn't." Haley denied, she was blushing and didn't know why. She and James were only talking after all . . . right? Ok so what if she was into James, its not like she would have done anything anyway.

"Yes, he was and you were flirting back." Nathan persisted.

Haley scoffed, "Oh so I talk to a guy and I'm a slut while you on the other hand, you shove your tongue down a girl's throat and its nothing. Besides who gave you the right to start going off on me?"

"Haley, it wasn't like that and you know it."

"Yes it was . . ." Haley stopped mid sentence as her eyes grew larger, "Oh I get it."

"Get what?" Nathan asked confused?

"You were jealous!" Haley exclaimed.

"No I wasn't!" Nathan exclaimed growing defensive. "Me, jealous of him? Look at the pipsqueak, he's so tiny. He's **nothing** compared to me."

"He plays football Nate."

"Football is for sissies."

"It's a contact sport!"

"And so is basketball." Nathan dismissed.

"Whatever," Haley forfeited. She rolled her eyes as she said, "The Scott ego."

Nathan smirked and she couldn't help but smile back.

_**Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

* * *

**_

**A/N: **_Like it, hate it, or whatever?_ Should I or should I not keep James? Feedback greatly appreciated :)


	6. can't stop this thing we've started

**A/N: **I know I disappeared for a while, schools been hectic and believe it or not I do have a life. Honestly it was the episode 4.05 that inspired me and got me to get this chap, I haven't been happy with where the show was going but Nathan's declaration of love at his press con converted me back. Squeee Naley baby:)Thanks for the continued support (21 reviews for chapter 5—insane!) Oh and please support my new story as well, **_A love to kill_**. (Still waiting for more response before I update, I dunno if you guys will support it.)

Btw, I am keeping James. I love how he's gotten everyone all shaken up (not only Nathan but you readers as well!) wink wink

Comments make me happy, now don't you want your writer to be happy (. . . and update)? ** --Kate**

**P.S** I hope you guys don't hate me after this chap. Lol. And sorry any typographical errors and if my writing sucks, I just kinda typed this all in a flash.

* * *

Haley James leaned against the parked car in Tree Hill High's parking lot hours after classes were let out. She wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her jacket tighter to protect her from the cold wind. She shivered; she had only been out there for 10 minutes or so, waiting for Nathan outside while he took his after basketball practice shower. She stretched her fingers, they were quickly becoming numb and her legs were starting to become sore from standing in the cold but this time she didn't mind. She was actually excited. A figure was slowly approaching. But it didn't belong to the person she was waiting for, it wasn't Nathan's. It was a silhouette of a woman.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, but I'm sure you already knew that." She winked.

Haley let out a laugh, of course she knew Brooke Davis, who didn't? Aside from the fact that every guy in Tree Hill High wants to date her, including her very own best friend Lucas, ever girl wants to be her best friend. "Yea, I think I've seen you around." Haley joked. "I'm Haley James."

"And the girl who stole Nathan McHottie's heart." Brooke added.

"_McHottie_?" Haley quirked an eyebrow. **_(A/N: McHottie--sound familiar? Lol. Couldn't help but copy from grey's a.—another great show, lol!ü)_**

"It's what we girls like to call your boy toy behind his back." Brooke explained.

Haley blushed at Brooke's words, _boy toy_, "It's not like that."

"Yea it is." Brooke simply shrugged as if stating the most obvious thing. "You, my dear, snagged the most wanted guy in Tree Hill High much to the upset of every girl in this school."

"I didn't _snag_ him." Haley repeated emphasizing Brooke's choice of words, the only thing lacking were air quotes.

"Say what you want Tutor Girl, but you've just hooked the hottest guy at Tree Hill High."

"Tutor girl?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"That's what we call you, well other than the bitch who took Nathan."

"Thanks for the info, I think." Haley laughed unsurely. "So what are you doing here? Other than orienting me with the nicknames Tree Hill High has labeled me."

Brooke shrugged, "Good question. I'm inviting you to my party Friday night." Her eyes twinkled at her words; Brooke Davis loved a good party, especially when it was hers. "So will we be seeing you there Tutor Girl?"

"Yea, I guess." Haley agreed, "I'll have to ask Nathan first though."

Brooke took that as a yes, "So then I'll be seeing you around, Nathan Scott never turns down a chance to party." She concluded. "See you then tutor girl."

"It's Haley." Haley corrected.

"Not anymore." Brooke finished off. She turned away, waving bye to Haley as she sashayed her way through the lot and out of Haley's sight.

Haley stood there, paralyzed by Brooke's words. What did she mean by that? Is that how they saw her now? Nathan Scott's girl?

And as always, Nathan Scott's timing was impeccable. As soon as Brooke disappeared he had appeared.

"Hey he said," as soon as he was within a few feet of Haley.

"Hey," Haley smiled back, snapping out of her reverie.

They walked over to the passenger side of the car as Nathan held open the passenger door for Haley. "What was that about?" Nathan asked referring to Haley's encounter with Brooke he had witnessed from a far.

A smile played her lips thanking him; she always appreciated Nathan's little gestures. "Nothing." She answered cryptically deciding against telling Nathan about her little conversation with Brooke. _McHottie_ and all.

Nathan after closing Haley's door jogged round to his side and got into the car, once inside he turned on the ignition and got the car onto the road.

"She invited us to her party Friday night, can we go?"

"Of course, it's only fit you make an appearance seeing as your dating the most popular guy in school."

"Is that so?" Haley laughed.

Nathan flirtingly wiggled his eyebrows as a yes.

"You are aware they call you _McHottie_?" Haley teased.

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised.

Haley nodded in response. "I got that piece of information from a very, very reliable source." Referring to Brooke.

"Well then they speak the truth." Nathan smirked diverting his eyes from the road to steal a glance at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes but silently agreed that Nathan definitely did live up to his title as _McHottie_. "So where we going?" she chirped. Nathan's little surprise excited her.

"You'll see." He said secretly. He was happy to see her so excited and he wanted it to stay that way.

"For all I know you're bringing me to some random motel."

"It's that obvious huh?" Nathan played along.

"Ugh." Haley laughingly punched him on the arm. "I trust you'll bring me somewhere _classier_."

"Only the best for my girl." He said nonchalantly as if the words were the most natural in world.

Haley couldn't help but blush at his words and Nathan even if he was driving saw it but said nothing. The two stayed silent throughout the rest of the drive, Nathan's words mystifying the atmosphere. A couple of minutes and twists and turns later, they had arrived at their destination.

"Isn't this your parent's beach house?" Haley asked stating the obvious once they reached their destination. She had expected Nathan to bring her to some restaurant but was now facing the Scott's beach house instead.

"Yea, but I now refer to it as my hideout when things get too tense with my dad."

"Ah yes, Batman's hideout." Haley nodded her head mockingly.

The two laughed at Haley's joke but their laughter eventually died down. The two sat in silence until Nathan finally spoke, "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Haley thought about it before looking into his eyes and truthfully answering, "Yea."

Nathan nodded in appreciation and took out a piece of satin material from his right pocket. "Here put this on." Nathan said handing her the material.

Haley eyed it before reluctantly taking it from his hand. The dark soft satin material she surprisingly realized was a blindfold. "You don't plan on hazing me do you?" she questioned his motives.

Nathan let out a small laugh, "Hales you don't exactly blindfold your victims, you force their head into a bag not the comfort of a blindfold. Besides I don't haze girls that would be plain mean."

She shrugged, "Well if that's what you're into, seducing and hazing poor, naïve, high school junior girls."

"You are far from naïve Haley James." Nathan pointed out. "But if you don't wanna do it its fine, it's not like I exerted any effort into this anyway." He said nonchalantly, giving Haley a bland look.

_Any minute now, _he thought. Any minute now she'd cave in. He pouted his lips slightly, just to make sure she got his point.

"Fine, I'll do it." Haley hissed.

No one could resist the Nathan Scott charm.

"Really Nathan was guilt a necessary tactic?"

"I could beg but that's just not me."

"You have a point," Haley agreed causing a smirk to appear on Nathan's face. She placed the blindfold over her eyes much to Nathan's delight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine what now?"

"You wait."

"Wait?" Haley wailed. "I'm already playing along with your little game and now you want me to _wait_?"

"I just have to fix a couple of things first." Nathan patiently explained.

"Oh, okay." Haley calmed down. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Nathan but she was getting excited. "Fine but this better be good."

"It will be, promise." Nathan reassured her. "I'll be quick." He added before getting out of the car.

Haley wiggled in her seat from anticipation waiting for Nathan to come fetch her. She fidgeted nonstop in her seat, excitement boiling inside her, _What was he up to?_ She silently asked herself. She adjusted her blindfold a couple of times and hummed a tune just to time pass. What seemed hours to her were just mere minutes.

A couple of minutes later Nathan returned, opening Haley's door. "Ready to show me you trust me?" Nathan breathed into her ear sending shivers through her.

She nodded in response as Nathan took her hand and slowly guided her out of the car. She clung onto Nathan, afraid of falling.

"It's ok, I've got you." Nathan reassured her.

Haley nodded as Nathan led her. Expecting Nathan to lead her towards the beach house she was surprised to hear the crashing ocean waves grow louder and louder and the smell of the ocean growing distinctly stronger.

"We're almost there."

Haley nodded as they continued walking.

They walked a few meters until Nathan stopped, taking Haley's blindfold off. "Wait, I want you to see this."

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Haley said, mesmerized by the view.

"I come here to clear my head, to get away from it all." Nathan confined in her.

Haley nodded; she knew how it felt to just want to run away from it all. "Thanks for this." Haley smiled looking up at Nathan.

"This isn't it," Nathan replied smiling back. "There's more."

"More?" Haley repeated surprised.

Nathan nodded taking Haley's hand leading her further. The two continued walking hand in hand further down the beach till they reached an open area where Nathan had prepared a blanket and basket.

Haley gaped at Nathan surprised by his gesture, "This is it?" She asked beaming.

Nathan nodded, taking in Haley's expression and feeling happy himself.

He motioned for Haley to take a seat on the blanket he had prepared and took a seat next to her. The view, his planned setting, the girl. Everything was perfect.

Nathan's gaze diverted to Haley whose own thoughts were fixated on the crashing waves.

"My mom wants me to visit on Saturday." Haley said softly, aware of Nathan's stare, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nathan stayed silent, his eyes begging her to go on.

"She said she wanted to see me and that she missed me."

"That's good, you should go." Nathan encouraged her.

"I can't." Haley turned her head to look at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, you can." Nathan said firmly looking in the eyes.

Haley shook her head; the tears were becoming harder to hold back. "No." her voice cracking.

He reached out and cupped her face with his hands. "Yes, you can." He repeated.

She looked into his eyes, seeing the clear determination. She nodded, and closed her eyes feeling his strong hands cupping her face.

He lowered her head onto his shoulder, holding her scared, fragile body in his strong one. Gently stroking hair in attempt to calm her down.

"Hey Nate, do me a favor." She spoke, not moving from her spot on his shoulder.

"Anything."

"Go with me to visit my mom this Saturday?"

"If you promise to talk to her."

"I will. Just don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you Haley James." _I don't think I could_, he added silently.

"Good." She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning further into his shoulder.

Minutes later her breathing steadied, and he knew she had calmed down. "Ready to eat?"

"Eat?" Haley lifted her head up from his shoulder, surprised. She had forgotten about Nathan's little picnic through all the drama.

"Yea, what'd you expect we would just sit here?"

"Well, no." now that she thought about it what was Nathan planning?

Nathan took out two Styrofoam boxes from his picnic basket, handing one to Haley and keeping the other one for him. She gingerly opened the box to find a sandwich neatly sliced in two and some chips inside. "Nice." She commented on his packed meal.

"Take-out." He admitted. "From Karen's." he added after seeing Haley's confused look.

Haley let out an easy laugh. "Should've known."

"I'm not much of a cook," he confessed. "I decided to be safe and take out rather than kill you with my cooking."

She laughed even more, her eyes twinkled as she did so. He felt so powerless by this.

"Ya know, you could have cooked me mac and cheese instead."

"Mac and cheese?" Nathan quirked an eyebrow.

"It's my fave dish, and the sure way to my heart."

"I'll have to remember that." Nathan nodded.

"I guess you do." She smile biting into her sandwich.

The two ate their sandwiches, laughing and forgetting all about the drama that had transcended a while ago. No more tears, no dark confessions, just laughter and the crashing waves with the crisp ocean air. Finally it came to her favorite time—desert!

"So, what did you bring for desert Mr. Scott?" Haley asked excitedly, desert had always been her favorite.

"I, uh, kinda had a hard time with this one." Nathan said unsurely, reaching his hand into his picnic basket. "I know it's not all that fancy and all, but . . ." he fished out a box of Crackerjack from the basket.

"Oh, score!" Haley exclaimed seeing the box. "I love Crackerjack."

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "Good." He opened the box and offered it to Haley.

She lively reached into the box grabbing a couple and popping it into her mouth. "Yummm." She smiled through a mouthful.

Nathan couldn't help at the sight.

"What!" she exclaimed, "I love my Crackerjacks."

"Obviously." He let out a light laugh causing her to laugh along with him.

"So, uh, I have a question." Nathan started. "What's more fun, hanging out with me or tutoring James?"

Haley looked at him, taken aback by his question. "Well that depends," she said coyly, "Do I get a gift?"

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her cleverness. _Girls and their gifts_, he shook his head smiling. He reached into the Crackerjacks, his hand touching something unmistakably out of place. He took it out surprised to see a little packet, he tore it open to find a colorful, plastic bracelet inside. "Here" he said grabbing Haley's right hand, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

She smiled, admiring the bracelet on her wrist. "Well then, I guess we know the answer to your question now."

He smirked, feeling triumphant over James. "I guess we do."

They went back to silence, just as they always did when something happened between them. Personally she liked it that way; it gave her time to reflect. To enjoy, and relish the moment. And that she did. They did.

Something was bothering her, a thought in the very back of her mind. She felt reluctant to ask, but she couldn't help it, it was in her nature. "So, uh, what do you call this?"

"This?"

"Yea, _this,_ what we're doing right now."

Nathan paused to think before saying, "_This_ is what you want it to be."

"I guess it's a date then." Haley concluded smiling looking at Nathan.

He looked back at her, smiling. Heart thumping, pulse racing. He moved his hand closer to hers, placing it in his. Their fingers intertwined, both of them smiling into the sunset.

**Two days later, Friday Brooke Davis' party**

(**_NATHAN_'s POV**)

We arrived at Brooke's house, the party in full swing. Brooke always did know how to throw a party. I picked Haley up at the café around 8 after her shift, Luke was there with her, we invited him but he declined saying it wasn't his scene. I understood him and his reason, Lucas had always been a bookworm, parties weren't exactly his scene. The exact opposite of me.

We walked in, hand in hand, and people stared. We were used to the stares by then, besides I liked holding Haley's hand. My eyes roamed the room, checking out the people. Same people I always see at the parties, well except maybe Haley. She was new to this scene and only went cause she thought I wanted to go, but thing is if it were my way I'd rather be alone with her then in a crowded room full of drunk teenagers.

I could see Tim approaching me, I knew he wanted to talk. Thing is I've been avoiding him for a while now. I knew what he wanted to talk about, but thing is I didn't want to talk about it. _Better get this over with_, I sigh. I had to get rid of Haley quick, I didn't want her to hear any of this.

"Hey, Hales, get me a drink?" I say sweetly.

"Sure," she looks up at me innocently. "And some chips to go with it?" she asks.

"Sweet." Poor Haley, so sweet to me, I hate myself now.

The timing was perfect, Haley was leaving just as Tim arrived. They exchanged polite nods and Haley flashed me a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Like I said, I hate myself right now.

"Nate, my man, wassup?" Tim punched me in the arm. Tim was weird at times.

"Not much." I say blankly.

"Girl got you in place, huh."

I shot him a glare, "It's not like that man, besides I like spending time with Haley." I say defensively.

"Girl's got you eating out of the palm of her hand."

Ok so maybe my last statement wasn't exactly the right thing to say at the moment. Man he's gonna make a big deal out of this.

I shook my head, "Really Tim, its nothing." Trying to get him off my case.

"You sure man? Cause from the way you've been acting it seems you actually like the girl."

"And what if I do?"

"Then you've gone soft man." Tim shook his head in disbelief. "Have you forgotten that this is all but a game?"

"A game I'm intending to win." I say cockily. The words are out before I could even think. I can't take them back now. It was like word vomit, it just kept on spilling out from my mouth.

Damn my arrogance.

"That's the spirit Nate," Tim lifted his beer bottle in the air. "Why don't you redeem yourself with that chick over there?" Tim gestured to a blonde hair girl across the room who had been checking me out since he had arrived.

"I think I will."

**(_HALEY_'s POV)**

I stood there, struggling for air as if someone had just thrown a punch right at my stomach. But there were no punches involved. Just Nathan Scott and a stake.

I was at the refreshments corner, innocently pouring myself some punch (probably spiked—but who cares) when something, or rather someone catches my eye. His tall masculine figure, raven hair and the confidence in his movement seemed so familiar to me. I realized it was Nathan, I was wondering what he was up to and now this was my chance, I was about to make my way to him when I realized he was with someone else. A girl. _It's probably just a friend_, I thought naively. _Yea friend, Haley, a friend? Really now?_ But no, I just had to give him the benefit of the doubt, I brushed the thought away convinced that it was just one of his friends that just so happened to be a girl. More of friends with benefits I now realize.

They're laughing now, and her arm brushes against him.

I felt a sudden twinge in my heart.

He leans in to whisper something in her ear, they smile slyly and she says something causing them to laugh even harder.

The pain is getting stronger. I doubt it could feel any worse.

I was wrong. Dead wrong.

Nathan grabs her by the elbow, I feel a lump in my throat remembering how Nathan used to do that to me too. Did he do that to all his girls? _Girls_, it echoed in my mind. He didn't have just one girl, he had many. And I was one of them. One of his trophy girls. I suddenly felt nauseated from the thought.

He leads her away by the elbow.

Where? Who knows. Right now I couldn't even breathe. Nathan Scott had just thrust a stake through my chest, right into my heart.

"Haley." Someone calls out my name.

I turn to see Tim, "Tim." I smile fakely.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yea," I nod. If you call wanting to kill Nathan Scott, the ass, enjoying the party, then yea I was having a blast.

"Good." He smiles enthusiastically.

_Gee, someone's enjoying,_ I think silently. I smile, not really knowing what else to say, we've never really talked before, ever.

"You know, you're not gonna enjoy by drinking just punch." He motions to the punch in my hand. "Here have a beer." He extends the unopened beer in his hand.

I looked down at my punch I hadn't even taken a sip of it yet, I could keep it for later to throw at Nathan's face. _Yea, I think I'll do that_. "Nah, I'm good thanks." I decline politely.

"Come on," he teases. "Everyone's having so much fun."

When Tim said those words my mind flashed to Nathan and his random girl. I felt my cheeks flush with anger. "Just one," I give in taking it from his hands.

"That's my girl." Tim said smiling.

Funny Nathan used to call me that.

And you know what else is funny? That sly look on Tim's face that I didn't seem to notice then.

Three hours and a couple of beer empty beer bottles later Haley James was sloshed. She took a swig of her fifth—or was it sixth?—beer tonight. She swayed to the music, looking like a drunk which was pretty much accurate since she was drunk. Haley James was no drinker and that was a fact, and tonight it clearly showed.

"Got booze?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Brookie!" I turned around to face Brooke Davis. Apparently now we were so close that I called her Brookie.

"Hi to you too Tutor Girl," Brooke laughed at her new nickname. "Not much of a drinker aye?" Motioning towards the beer in my hand.

"Me?" I ask innocently. "Nah, just a couple."

"Uh huh." She says unconvinced. "Try going back to sobriety tonight okay?"

"I'm fine." I dismiss her last statement. "I am completely sober." I say with pomposity.

Brooke laughed, "Yea and I'm still a virgin."

"You are?" I exclaim wide eyed. God, I really did have too much to drink.

"And you call yourself sober." Brooke concluded.

"I am! Why won't you believe me?" I pout. Like I said, I blame the beer.

"Ok, this is enough Tutor Girl." Brooke says trying to pry the beer bottle away from me.

"No." I argue like a hiss fit.

Brooke, probably sensing there was no point in arguing with me, decided to take another approach. "Why don't we go find Nathan?"

I felt my face contort bitterly at the mention of Nathan's name causing Brooke to ask, "Why did you and boy toy have a fight causing you to go wild tonight?"

"No," I spatted. " I can drink if I want, who gives a damn about him." Ok, so that came out wrong.

Brooke made a face causing me to ask, "What?"

Brooke motioned to my back, and I turned around, and rather sloppily at that, to face Nathan. I saw the look at his face, he had heard me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. But I ignored it.

"Nate!" I say jollily. Maybe too jollily at that.

Nathan smelled the alcohol, cringing. "Did you drink?"

"I _am_ drinking." I corrected him.

Nathan shook his head, I may be drunk but I still managed to have spunk. "Ok, let me get this for you." Nathan made a lunge for my beer, but his attempt proved to be just as unsuccessful as Brooke's.

Yes, I may be drunk but I still had a firm grip on my booze. "No get your own." I shooed away Nathan's hands from getting a clean grip on the bottle.

"Ok, that's it, we are going home."

"But I don't wanna!" I wail.

"No buts Hales, come on lets go." he said scooping me up into my arms and swung me onto his left shoulder.

"Nathan, put me down!" I screamed like a three year old. I beat my fists against his back in attempt to get him to put me down. I failed. Miserably. Nathan stood there quietly with me on his shoulders as I continued on with my tantrum. Three minutes later, my screams were becoming softer and my fists were no longer beating against his back. Nathan's patience had worn me out. I sighed and rested my head against his back. My eyes were becoming heavier, I felt myself struggling to keep them open.

"Are you finished?" he asks me after I had quieted down.

I nod and he gingerly puts me down. I instantly start to wobble as soon as my feet connects to the grass. _Curse the alcohol racing through my system_. My knees buckle and I find myself kneeling on the Davis' grass.

"Come on," Nathan took my hand in his and helped me get up. "Lets get you home."

We had only taken a couple of strides but it took us so long because well, I was pretty much wasted at that point. All throughout Nathan steadied me with one arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from collapsing on the ground in case my knees gave in from all that alcohol circulating in my system. Unfortunately the knees buckled. I fell flat on my back—limbs splayed out in all directions just like a true drunk.

"Oops" I let out a laugh.

"Hey, you alright?" Nathan asked.

"Uh huh," I say tipsy.

Above me, the stars hung brightly and plentiful, spread throughout the dark, bountiful sky. Saw Nathan's gorgeous face appear above me. He was shaking his head but a smile was lingering on it too. He lowered himself onto the grass beside me, then with utmost care he lifted my head into his lap.

"Better?" he asked me.

"Much better," I smile. _Much, much better._

Brooke was spot-on about Nathan: he was really quite a babe.

In the moonlight, his skin looked translucent and fragile, kind of like how I imagined an angel to be. _My_ angel. He had dark blue eyes, so sharp as if it was piercing into my soul. Why hadn't I noticed those before? And don't even get me started about those lips, or that smirk!

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Nathan asked.

"Ugh, how I'm going to kill Tim for giving me beer. He did this to me." I lied. _How do you tell a person you're thinking of him?_ Answer: you _don't_.

"That's what you get for drinking." Nathan teasingly lectured.

"Bite me."

"Gladly." He smirked.

I felt a smile coming onto my lips as I shook my head disbelievingly at his cockiness.

_Damn that smirk._

_Those lips._

_. . . and those gorgeous pools of blue I could just get lost into_.

Our eyes locked, my brown ones losing itself in his.

His piercing blues capturing mine.

He narrowed his eyes, I took it as a sign that he was thinking. I stayed silent, content with the moment, as his eyes revealed just how deep in thought he was.

"Look, Hales, I have to tell you so—"

"Oh, oh!" I squeal interrupting him, something had caught my eye. "Oh did you see that shooting star?" I asked pointing to the sky. "Make a wish! Make I wish quick!"

I closed my eyes and silently made one. I opened my eyes to see Nathan indulged in me.

"What, where?" Nathan asked gazing into the heavens.

"There!" I giddily point to what looks like streaks of light shooting across the sky.

"That one?" Nathan asked.

"Yup."

He let out an easy laugh, "Hales, that's just an airplane."

"Oh." I say stupidly. No wonder it was moving so slowly. I was obviously very silly and tipsy at the moment.

"You've had too much for tonight," he says.

Nathan was so right. My world was spinning and the lights were going out all fuzzy, I was seeing things! I shake my head in agreement as I slowly close my eyes. _Great, Haley. Here you are basking under the moonlight, under one of the most gorgeous views you've ever seen and you're too tipsy to enjoy the view._ Or the company for that matter.

In my mind plays an old familiar song, and I can't help but sing along. "Dancin' where the stars go blue. Dancin' where the evening fell. Dancin' in my wooden shoes. In a wedding gown." I finish and open my eyes to see Nathan smiling back down at me.

"That was great." He looked down shocked, last time he had checked I was too dowsed with alcohol and now I was going all Sarah McLachlan on him.

"Really?" I say surprised.

"Trust me." He smiled. He lowered his hand to caress my stubbed cheek as if to reassure me.

I felt a sudden jolt as his hand connected with my cheek, but still leaned into his touch. His warm hand connecting with my face was something new to me but somehow I felt safer around him, around his touch.

Then a gust of wind blew, throwing my hair into disarray. Again I felt Nathan's hand against my skin as he brushed my hair away from my face. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the moon and stars. Maybe it was the kindness in Nathan's eyes. Whatever it was it was magical.

I hadn't forgotten everything holding me back: the fact that he was my best friend's half-brother, the fact that all the girls in school wanted—and would kill—for him, his player rep, the little bimbo he was with earlier or that little overlooked detail otherwise known as our deal.

But at this moment, this very moment, my world felt perfect and safe. You know the scene they do in the movies when time stand still as lovers experience their perfect moment? Time stands still, and stops spinning on its axis just for them and their "_moment_".

Well, this is it. This was our perfect moment.

Suddenly it was just me and Nathan. Time stopped and everything and everyone dissolved along without it. So what happened next was not premeditated upon.

It was the most natural thing to do—I put my arms around his neck. And he didn't seem to mind when I pulled him in closer so that our faces nearly touched.

And then, I did it. I parted my lips slightly, and pressed them against his. It was a soft, sweet, lingering kiss, just like it should be. Being so close I could smell him, he smelled of musk and grass. I decided then and there I liked how he smelled.

It was a strangely familiar kiss. I've heard people go on about love and that kiss, using phrases I never really understood . . . until now.

We parted, both needing air. I laid there breathless, caught in the moment.

So this is what it feels like.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Instead I laid there, oblivious to what was coming. My perfect moment was soon to be shattered.

The silence was broken by his voice, "We shouldn't have done that." Nathan mumbled, unable to look me in the eye. It was probably best that he couldn't, that way he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes.


End file.
